


85 Telephones and some Turbulence

by qthelights



Series: Sneaking Around [1]
Category: West Wing
Genre: Air Force One, Airplanes, F/M, First Time, Mile High Club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-02-05
Updated: 2001-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 15:36:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qthelights/pseuds/qthelights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first fandom, beware the purple prose.</p>
    </blockquote>





	85 Telephones and some Turbulence

**Author's Note:**

> My first fandom, beware the purple prose.

 

I’ve always liked flying on the president’s plane. Notice I don’t say I’ve always liked flying on ‘Air Force One’. That’s because its not called Air Force One, or at least, not officially. The phrase ‘Air Force One’ is just the call sign for when the President is on board.

Many people don’t know that.

Did you know the President has a helicopter too? The call sign for that is ‘Marine One’ when he’s on board…That’s because it’s a Marine Corp helicopter.

Even fewer people know that.

I’ve been trying to tell these things to Josh since we boarded the flight an hour or so ago. He’s not interested, or so he says. I think he is though. Josh loves knowing stuff like that, despite how he acts when I share it.

This isn’t my first flight on the President’s plane of course. I’ve been on it a couple of times, but I hadn’t read the book I found then.

Anyway, I’m on Air Force One again tonight (I’ve decided to use the phrase, even if incorrect, because its easiest). I’m not sure why, however, because I don’t think Josh actually needs me on the trip. Tonight we travel to Texas so that the President can meet with some senators there and attend a conference.

We’re going to be flying into Dallas sometime in the very early hours of tomorrow. A year ago, I may have bothered Josh with a lot of facts about Kennedy and Dallas and so forth. I wouldn’t dream of it today, however, after the shooting and all. I don’t think I’ll ever be able to bother Josh with facts on shootings, and I’ll certainly never ever make a joke about them. Not that people often do of course, I’m just saying…

Apparently, we’re going to be in Dallas for just one night, and then fly back the day after tomorrow. And for someone who isn’t a huge fan of flying, even if it is on Air Force One, I really wish Josh had left me at home for this trip. Not that I hate flying exactly. I’m not even scared of it any more than most people are. I just hate having to sit still for hours on end. No matter how many things you take to do on a plane, it’s still boring.

Already, in the two hours we’ve been on board, I’ve played several games of solitaire, read about 10 pages of a book before losing interest, and even tried to rearrange Josh’s schedule for the next, oh, several years, in order to give myself more time off.

But even so, I’m now sitting in my chair staring out a window at pitch-black sky and the occasional brilliant streak of ivory lightning. And I’m bored.

Josh suddenly drops into the chair next to me with a loud sigh.

“How are you doing?” he asks me tiredly.

I shift so I’m turned towards him more, “Bored out of my mind, how’d the thing with Douglas go?”

Josh sighs again and rubs his eyes, “About as well as I thought it would, he may be with us, he may not be. Who knows.”

“Well I’m sure he’ll make up his mind soon enough.”

“He’ll have to, he has to vote on it in 2 weeks time.”

We fall into a comfortable silence for a moment, both watching the distant storm outside.

“Does he still yell down the phone?” I ask eventually, breaking the silence.

Josh smiles slightly, “Yeah, still yelling. I wish there weren’t any phones on this thing. It’d be so nice to do things without having to be on the phone during them.”

“There are 85 phones on this plane,” I state matter-of-factly.

He smirks, “What did you do, count them all?”

“No, Josh. I did not count them. Some of them are in the cockpit, some of them are in the guest rooms, some are in the Presidents quarters. The Secret Service would probably arrest me for espionage if I went around the plane checking all the phones.”

“Either that or complain about the service of phone companies these days.”

“Yeah.”

“So how…? he gestures with his hand at me.

“Book,” I reply simply.

“Ah. Shouldn’t surprise me.”

“Not really.”

We fall back into the silence again. Everyone is still awake on the plane, but most people are in their own worlds, talking to people back down below, conferencing, tapping away on laptops - office things. We take the west wing with us when we travel.

CJ rushes by down to where the press are, mumbling about the IQ’s of senior staffers. Josh smirks at me and I return one of my own, “I know how she feels.”

Josh laughs at this, which gives me an inordinate amount of pleasure. A little warm feeling in my abdomen blooms and dissipates.

Again, we watch the skies outside our little cocoon of metal and light.

“Something about storms while on a plane makes me feel nervous,” he remarks keeping his eyes on the window, though he doesn’t sound all that nervous I notice.

“There’s two times the amount of wiring in this plane than that of a normal 747,” I tell him.

He looks over at me and smirks again, “So we’re twice as likely to be a lightning rod?”

“I’m not sure…I doubt it though. I would think less likely. Being the President, I’m sure they have, um, anti-lightning things?”

“Didn’t cover anti-lightning devices in the book huh, Donna?” he grins.

“Shut up.”

Amazingly, he does, with a smile, and he looks at me a long moment before turning to observe the rest of the plane.

“Want to go for a walk? He asks, turning back to me.

“A walk where?” I question.

Well we are on a plane.

He shrugs softly, “Who knows, Toby and Sam walk though…so we must be able to get somewhere.”

“Hm, okay then, sure, anything to relieve this boredom.” Though strangely, I haven’t felt bored since Josh sat down next to me.

We stand up, and I watch as Josh stretches, the muscles in his back rippling under his dress shirt with the movement. Making me think very bad thoughts.

I shake my head to clear them away.

“Ready?” He asks.

“Yup.”

“ ‘Kay, lets go see if we can find some more things for you to tell me about on this thing.”

We head down the plane, going the way CJ had earlier. This plane is very unlike normal planes. It’s a Boeing 747, so the size is the same as those, but the interior is totally different. There are still aisles, in between plush leather chairs, so Josh and I have trouble walking side by side like we normally do at work. I kind of lean behind him with my shoulder a little, which puts me a little closer to his side than normal. I’m not complaining though.

The senior staff are up the front of the plane in the conference rooms, so we don’t pass them in the almost empty rows of chairs further down. We do see CJ beating the Press into submission though, when we get to the their section of the plane. Well actually, she looks a little tired.

Josh and I smile at her as we pass through. Danny smiles at us too which is nice. Even for a reporter. Danny’s always been nice to me.

“Let’s see what we have next,” Josh says as we continue further down the plane than I’ve been before.

We find ourselves moving to the side as the chairs disappear and rooms taking up most of the width of the plane appear instead. We come up to the first door and an aroma of smells assaults my nose.

“Kitchen?” I ask, fairly sure it is.

“Yeah I guess so,” Josh answers, pushing the door open a little and peering in. “Yup,” he confirms. “Definitely a kitchen. Some guy in a funny hat glared at me too.”

I laugh, “Think that could be a chef?”

He grins, “I think so, though a lot of people glare at me, so I can’t be sure.”

“Indeed,” I comment with a smile.

“Hang on,” he looks up the plane in the direction we came with a puzzled expression, “Isn’t the kitchen up that way?”

“There are two.”

He raises his eyebrows. “Really?”

“Yes, well actually three, I think. The aircrew have like a mini galley thing for themselves somewhere back here.”

“Cool,” Josh remarks and starts walking again, lazily sauntering and peering into the frosted glass of doors we pass.

“How far down the plane are we?” I wonder aloud, letting my fingers trail along the wall.

“We must be getting fairly close to the end I’d say, planes aren’t that big.”

“Hmm.”

We wander on, peering and walking, crossing over to the other side of the plane as the rooms change to the other side, and doing all of it at a slow comfortable pace.

“Crew quarters,” he comments as we pass a few open doors revealing small sitting rooms with furniture that looks less expensive than that of the rest of the plane. “And there’s your mini galley,” he nods in the direction of a small stainless steel kitchen.

“Excellent,” I say, for no real reason other than to answer.

“And here’s the end of the plane,” Josh says as we come to a set of stairs, leading up into the tail section.

“What’s up there?” I question him.

“I think probably more crew room, or nothing much at all. From what I’ve heard over the years there are beds for the flight attendants on normal planes. That could be rumor though of course.”  
  
I grin, “Wanna find out?”

Josh laughs and I see this mischievous look come to his eyes. “Yeah, why not.”

He heads up the stairs and I quickly follow him. It’s really dark inside here, but the stairs only go up a metre or so. Josh is suddenly not in front of me and I realise he’s off the stairs now. His voice comes from the darkness, “Careful, it’s a sudden stop there.”

“Yeah, I’m okay I think.” I step up and then run my foot forward to make sure there isn’t another step. There isn’t and I look up to realise I can’t see a thing.

“Can you see me?” his disembodied voice floats over to me.

“Nope, can you see me?”

“Nope,” a pause, “Well I can see your legs, there’s just enough light from down below.”

Ah. I look down at my legs, I’m wearing a skirt, and he can indeed just see the light reflecting off my pale legs. “I guess there are no beds up here huh?”

“Nah,” he sounds a little disappointed, “Spent my life thinking there were too.”

I laugh, “Don’t worry Josh, I bet you never thought you’d be on the President’s plane either.”

“I did actually.”

“Really?”

“Yeah,” I hear him shuffling around in the dark room, “I always wanted to be doing what I am, though granted, when I was seven I thought I’d be the actual President.”

That doesn’t surprise me, and I smile thinking about a seven-year-old Josh.

“Well, there’s still time you know,” I tease.

I can feel the look he’s giving me, dark or not, I know. I ignore his invisible sarcasm. “What is in here? Anything?”

“Can’t tell,” he replies, “I think there are some boxes over here, but not much else…well, carpet I suppose.”

From his voice, I’d say he’s only standing about 2 metres away from me, so the room isn’t that big. I wonder what it’s for.

“Strange room to have here,” Josh echoes my thoughts.

“I was just thinking that,” I say into the black.

“I know,” comes his reply.

We stand there, in the room, letting our eyes adjust and listening to the soft hum of the plane coming from beneath us. Eventually I can just make out his silhouette. “I can see you now, just.”

“Yeah, I’ve been able to see you for a couple seconds.”

He moves closer, I think anyway, movement is harder to see. “So, you want to go back down now?” he asks.

“Yeah sure…oh!” I start before we hit turbulence in a big way and I have to step forward and put my hands out to stop myself from falling over. My hands connect with Josh’s chest and his arms come up to my shoulders to steady me.

“You okay?” he asks softly.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just caught me by surprise.”

“Me too. We must have hit that storm… we should probably go back down to our seats. Less chance of falling down stairs,” he jokes and I can see the sparkle of his teeth in the dark.

I grin back though he probably can’t see me. “Definitely.”

I’m about to turn and head, carefully, back down the stairs but before I can do so the plane drops as it hits more changes in air pressure, and I go tumbling forward into Josh as he falls back into the boxes and floor.

In a moment, as the plane bounces back upwards again, I realise I’m sprawled out on top of him, and the corner of a box is digging into my hip. It hurts.

I hear a groan come from underneath me and I quickly move to the side, pushing the box away at the same time. “Josh?” I ask worriedly.

He groans again, “Yeah…I’m okay. I may never walk again though.”

I laugh softly in relief, “Sorry about that, I didn’t hurt you did I?”

Josh stays lying on the floor, at least I can’t feel him getting up anyway. “Nah, you’re not heavy, Donna.”

I’m still worried. “ I didn’t, you know, hit you with anything, elbow, uh… knee?”

Josh laughs warmly and my fear disappears, “No, I’m all intact, Donna, if that’s what you’re asking.”  
  
“Just worried about the future First Children of America,” I return, imagining Josh as the President and shuddering.

“Well,” his voice comes from below me, “I don’t have a First Lady yet, so we may not need to worry anyway.”

I snort, “You married, now there’s a thought.”

“Indeed,” Josh replies.

He’s still not getting up.

“Josh, are you sure you’re okay? Why aren’t you moving?” I can’t help the worry creeping back into my voice.

He laughs softly, “Donna, I’m fine, stop worrying.”

“But you’re still on the floor,” I point out.

“So are you,” he volleys back.

Oh yeah. I am too.

“Ah… ‘kay, I’m getting up now then.”

“Okay.”

I move up onto my knees, rubbing my hip a little where the box tried to skewer me with its corner. I’m about to move off my knees and onto my feet when, once again, the plane decides to hit another bout of turbulence and I go tumbling back down onto Josh. By some miracle, I manage to throw my arms out onto the floor to brace myself and not end up with a hand crushing into Josh’s face. I’ve actually managed not to squash Josh at all this time, well, my legs are tangled up in his, but that’s about it.

And I’m about to make a remark about being in an old slapstick comedy when I realise his erection is pressing into my stomach.

Yes.

I freeze. Josh isn’t saying anything. What do I say, oh God…

“Um…Josh?” I try quietly, unbelievably glad I can’t see his face in the darkness.

“You are very, very, lucky you didn’t fall on me for real that time Donna,” Josh remarks as if nothing is happening, “Those First Children chances would have dropped considerably.”

I scramble off him to the side, any thoughts of going back downstairs momentarily on hold as I try to work out what to say or do right now. I’m so flustered that I don’t know what to think. Why does Josh have an erection right now, that’s not supposed to be there. I’m not supposed to have felt that. Not supposed to happen.

I’m silent as all manner of thoughts go through my mind.

Josh is obviously waiting for me to say something, and when I don’t, he asks softly, “Donna, are you… okay?”

“Um, yeah. Are…are you?”

Josh laughs softly, and I wonder how he can laugh at a time like this, “I’m fine, Donna.”

“Apparently so.” It leaves my mouth before I can stop it.

Josh just laughs again.

“It’s okay you know. Before you go getting all worked up over this. All that talk about First Ladies.”

Well I’m already worked up over it. And what does he mean ‘all that talk’, there was like one sentence!

“Ladies plural, Josh?” I banter, desperately searching for normality, the situation not being helped by the fact that I still can’t see anything.

He smiles in the dark, I can tell. “Well, you know me, Donna. I’ve always wanted a harem.”

“How presidential of you,” I remark.

“Yeah,” is all he says.

“Any future First Ladies in particular?” I ask and immediately regret it. That was not a good thing to ask.

Apparently, Josh doesn’t care. “Yes.”

“That’s all you’re going to say?” I ask indignantly.

“No.”

“What?”

“Donna?”

“Yes?”

“Come here.”

And then Josh pulls me down to him in the dark and a gasp escapes my lips in surprise.

“Josh?” Is all I can manage to ask. His arms are around me, pulling me tightly into his body.

His voice comes out huskily low, “Is this okay?”

I clear my throat, trying to think but not understanding my own head, “Um.. what exactly is this?”

Josh’s arms loosen a bit around my back but stay there, and I’m desperately trying to ignore the hardness pressing into my stomach once more. I wish I could see his eyes right now.

“I don’t know,” he answers honestly, “but is it okay?”

Okay, that’s an interesting reply. Mine’s going to be interesting too…

“Yeah, its… good I think.”

“You think?” He asks in the same gravelly voice.

He pushes up at me, grinding his erection against me.

I have no idea what is going on right now. But the hell if I’m going to stop it.

My own voice drops in pitch as I answer, “It’s good, I know its good…not ‘think’.”

Maybe it’s the darkness, the fact that we can’t see each other right now. Or the gentle cushioned feeling of the plane beneath us. The constant hum of the engines and air conditioning making us feel more relaxed. I don’t know. But I’m about to make love to Josh. So what the hell do I care?

Josh pulls me further on top of him, his arms re-tightening around me. He doesn’t do anything after that and we end up just laying against each other quietly, savoring the feel of something we’ve never gotten to do before.

“I think I just got over being tired,” Josh says softly, arousal still in his voice.

“I think I just got over being bored,” I reply, probably sounding quite similar.

He laughs and hugs me tighter, if that’s even possible. “You sure you want to do this?” Josh asks again, this time more seriously than before.

I nod, and realise that he can’t see it. There’s much less light down on the ground and up the back of the room than there was standing up.

“Yeah,” I say, “I want to.”

“Might screw things up later,” he states simply.

“Are you going to love me and leave me?” I ask.

“No.”

“Then I think we’ll be fine.”

A low growl emanates from Josh’s throat and my stomach feels like it flips inside me. The serious tone is replaced by need, “Good… cause I really have to do this with you right now, Donna.”

Josh pulls me up towards him and I move my arms back from where they remained bracing me from falling, using one of them to hold me half on my side. His hands are stroking up and down my back and he brings one to the back of my neck, drawing me down towards his face.

Somehow, despite the absence of light, Josh knows when to stop before we hit each other. And then I feel his lips on mine, soft and tender, progressively more hungry.

His tongue thrusts into my mouth and I think I whimper. Not at his tongue, but at the idea of Josh doing it. Josh’s hands are running down my back, over my ass and down over my skirt. I really don’t want him to stop that, but this is a little uncomfortable.

I pull away from his mouth, and say softly, “Hang on, gotta move.” I roll off him for a second, then hitch my skirt up around my thighs, moving back onto him I can now straddle him without ripping my skirt in two…or making good on the kneeing thing.

Josh moans softly in pleasure as I come into contact with his erection, and I almost don’t hear it over the hum of the plane. I smile and lean back down to find his lips again with mine. Trailing my fingers up his chest, his throat and jaw I find his lips, which he uses to kiss my fingers briefly, and having located them, I lean down the final bit and press my lips back to his.  
  
My back arches up against Josh’s hands, which are tracing down my spine. They make their way down to my now bare thighs and my breath hitches in my throat at the feel. By the way he grinds his hips up against me, I can tell that Josh likes the feel as well.

He’s “mmming”, not that that’s a word, into my mouth and I smile back, making it impossible to keep the kiss going. At least in the conventional sense of the word kiss.

I shift my hips against him, feeling his hardness rub against my rapidly dampening self.

Josh mmmmsss some more and I laugh. I can just make out his grin. “You feel so good, Donna.”

“You feel kinda great yourself there, Josh.”

“Yeah?” he grins. I’m pretty sure he’s grinning anyway. And his hand slipping around and in between my thighs is telling me he’s certainly not hating all this.

“Oh yeah,” I answer. “Ya know what’s weird?”

“Please don’t tell me you’re going to give me some inane fact about the plane, the number of bathrooms or something?” He says, brushing his fingers so very softly up my thighs and I have to fight hard to remember my line of thought.

“There are six, but no, that’s not what I was going to say,” I answer not skipping a beat somehow, “I was going to say its weird, that I can’t see you right now, but that I know exactly what you mean by your tone of voice.”

“Yeah, that is weird, but somehow, comforting… at least I think so, do you?” That last part he says teasingly, as his fingers slip up to brush against my wet panties and I gasp and grind my hips towards his hand.

“Uh huh… ,” I close my eyes tightly, though its not like it wasn’t dark before.

“What was that Donna,” he continues to tease, “uh huh? All you can say to that is ‘uh huh’?” His fingers move up to the waistband of my panties and he hooks a finger inside, tugging lightly on the material.

“Uh huh,” I say again, mentally cursing my inability to speak right now.

Josh’s whole hand is in my underwear now, a finger moving down, gently playing in the hair it encounters. I need to find my voice.

“Josh, touch me now please?”

“I dunno, I think I need a better answer than ‘uh huh’ before I can do anything like that, Donna”

I’m about to protest at his unfairness when the plane hits, the this time wanted, turbulence and as the plane drops down and back up Josh’s finger slips from where it was, down over my clit and against the wetness below it.

I’m moaning softly at the brief touch and I don’t immediately hear Josh protesting that that wasn’t part of his plan.

“You had a plan, Joshua?” I gasp out through ragged breaths and push forward, letting myself slide against his finger.

“Well not until a few minutes ago, no,” he admits, and then obliges me, beginning to slip his finger back and forth against my clit.

“But you have one now?” I moan back softly.

“Yeah, it involves hearing and feeling you come, and then coming myself while buried deep inside you.” He keeps rubbing against me and I’m in heaven.

Close anyway I’d say. I mean we are in a plane and up fairly high.

“Do the two have to be mutually exclusive?” I ask, knowing he’ll understand me.

“You want to find out now?”

“Yes please.”

“Okay, hop up a second, Donna.”

I do as I’m told, taking the opportunity to remove my underwear, and then sitting beside him on the floor. I hear the zip of his pants and I reach out to touch his thigh, sliding my hand up until I encounter his. He takes hold of my hand and squeezes it, and I smile widely at the gesture. He lets go, resting his hand on my own thigh and I let mine continue on until I encounter his bare cock, freed of pants and what feels like silky boxers. Interesting.

I hear Josh take in a sharp breath as I wrap my hand around him. He’s so soft and warm. I can’t see him, which makes things interesting. I’ve never had sex in the dark before. All the guys, and in saying that, I mean two, that I’ve been with have wanted the lights on, something about being visual and liking the pictures. Anyway…with the lights off its different. I’ve never really paid attention to what someone really feels like there. I mean paid *real* attention.

Josh doesn’t seem to mind as I run my hand up and down him softly, feeling how amazingly soft he is, the hardness beneath that. He groans softly as I let my thumb brush over his tip, touching the cool wetness there. And suddenly I want to know what he feels like with my tongue.

Bending down, he knows what’s going to happen before it does as my hair touches his stomach and thighs. The soft moan that comes from his mouth makes the wetness between my own thighs intensify and the need to alleviate the tension even stronger. But I want this. I softly touch my lips to his cock and smile at the feel of his hips jumping up. I run my mouth softly down the length of him, softly kissing and licking, memorizing. Josh’s breathing has increased, I note. Along with my sense of touch, my hearing is heightened, making up for my loss of visuals.

I softly take him into my mouth, running my tongue around him, tasting him. My hand wrapped around his base softly moving to give him some friction. I wouldn’t mind making him come this way. I’ve never actually made someone come with my mouth before. I wonder which answer I’d give to that age-old question of ‘spit or swallow’.   
Right now probably isn’t the time though.

I let Josh slip from my mouth and stare at his face, or at least I think I do.

“You’re so sexy, Donna,” he says hoarsely.

I let my hand brush up against his cock again. “No more small talk. Sex now.” I demand impatiently.

Josh laughs and sits up suddenly, he grabs my shoulder, accidentally hitting one of my breasts first…yeah sure it was an accident…and pushes me back down against the floor again. “Good idea.”

He moves in between my thighs and leans down, the slight weight he’s placing on me is driving me crazy. I wonder how I had the patience before to pay so much attention to him. I open my thighs wider for him, wanting him to take advantage of that right now.

Hopefully no one is down the end of the plane below, because when I feel his cock nudging against me I moan out Josh’s name sort of loud.

“Shhh,” he admonishes softly with a chuckle.

“Sorry,” I murmur. Something occurs to me then, “Josh what about protection?”

“You’re on the pill,” he says like this is information everyone knows.

“How do you know that?” I demand, managing to keep my voice at a little more than a whisper.

“What do you mean ‘how do I know’, you were at my house all the time after, you know… you had your pills in my bathroom, Donna.”

Oh yeah. Oops. Didn’t think he was paying attention to my stuff.

“Oh yeah…well you still shouldn’t assume, Josh,” I say, fairly hypocritically seeing as I’m the one with my legs voluntarily wide open here.

“Oh like you wouldn’t tell me,” he laughs softly, and he has a point.

I sigh melodramatically, “Alright, alright, get on with it then.”

He laughs throatily, still managing to keep it somewhat quiet, “ ‘Get on with it then’? How romantic, Donna.”

Stupid man, teasing me at a time like this. I arch my hips up making his cock slip into me a tiny bit and eliciting a very nice gasp of surprise followed by a moan from Josh.  
I smirk into the darkness.

“I’ll have to punish you for that later, Donnatella.”

“I look forward to it, Joshua…,” I pause and then continue, “Sex now!”

He laughs and pushes into me firmly. Now it’s my turn to gasp. And yeah, he’s got to be smirking. He groans as he pushes in fully and I moan softly at the lightning that’s now going on inside me. Combined with the touching from before I’m about ready to explode here.

I make a mental note not to think of explosions while on a plane.

Josh leans down onto his forearms and brings his lips back to mine before pulling out and thrusting softly back into me below. I whimper a little with each push in, and slip my tongue into his mouth to battle with his.

I’m intensely aware of how he feels, how he smells and tastes. He’s so warm, we’re still almost fully clothed, and there’s just a nice feeling to being close to someone like that. Not that I don’t want to be close to him naked mind you. Just there’s something nice about this too. I can smell his after shave, and a faint smell of sweat, it doesn’t smell bad, it just smells like Josh. Josh scent. That’s what it is. The combination of all scents I associate with him come together to form Josh scent. Of course, I can now associate the scent of our sex with Josh too. So, Josh scent got an additive tonight. Hehe.

The idea of bottling Josh scent briefly enters my mind and then is brushed out as Josh thrusts into me a little harder and I have to moan into his mouth. He pulls away from my mouth and whispers, “Touch yourself, Donna.”

Well if he says so. I feel the plane hit a little more turbulence, as if goading me on.

I immediately oblige him and it, snaking my hand down in between us, finding my clit and softly stroking. I murmur something unintelligible as the combination of my finger and his cock do amazing things inside me.

Josh is smiling against my cheek, I can feel it, and I don’t think I’ve ever felt someone smile against me before. Not like this anyway. He starts kissing my cheek, my jaw, up to my forehead.

Those amazing things are starting to get stronger, and my breath quickens in my chest. “Josh, I’m gonna come.”

“Please come for me, Donna,” he replies in a whisper.

“Oh….. Joshh….,” I pant as the tremors inside engulf me in a quick peak as my orgasm comes. Josh keeps thrusting hard and fast into me and I arch my hips up into him. “Jooshhhh,” I groan in a strangled whisper before sinking back into the floor.

“God Donna…you turn me on so much,” Josh murmurs against my ear. His breath catches and I feel it, “My turn now,” he manages to gasp out as he comes. His hips hasten and then freeze, his cock buried deep inside me. His strangled groan of my name makes my heart stop beating for one amazing second.

He collapses on top of me with a long happy sounding sigh and we stay that way, tangled in each others arms for a long while. Softly nuzzling and kissing lightly, not able to stop touching.

Eventually, Josh speaks gently, his lips against my throat. “We should probably go back down now, people will be wondering.”

“Yeah, though I doubt it, everyone was pretty wrapped up in themselves when we left.”

“Well sometimes being wrapped up is a good thing,” he says with a squeeze of my waist.

“I agree,” I comment with a smile.

“However…”

“Yeah, you’re right.”

Josh makes a move and I comply, helping him unfold ourselves from each other. “We’re kind of wet, Josh,” I note.

“Yeah, we’ll have to stop by one of those six lavatories you were telling me about,” he says and I hear him zip up his pants.

“Funny, Josh, funny.”

I hear him sigh, “You never appreciate my humor.”

“I don’t think you can call it humour unless its, you know, humorous, Josh,” I quip on schedule.

I’m expecting some witty comeback when instead he pulls me tightly into his arms and hugs me. Which actually worked better than a comeback because I don’t know what to say, so I hug him back.

“Let’s go downstairs,” he says, “You ready?”

I smooth down my skirt, “Well I think so, but I can’t actually see anything, so we’ll have to check each other down there.”

“Good idea,” Josh runs his hand down my arm till he finds my hand, he takes it and then makes his way to the stairs, gently guiding me behind him.

If I’d known Josh turned sweet after sex, I would have initiated this long ago.

We manage to make our way down the stairs, no more turbulence throwing us together. Unfortunately. Or not. Stairs might hurt, I decide. Down the bottom we check each other over, decide we don’t look that bad after Josh smoothes down my hair some, and then quickly duck into the first lavatories we find in the crew quarters of the plane.

Making our way back up the plane, past the press (and a funny look from Danny), we eventually find ourselves back at our seats. Sam’s back, sitting with his laptop and scowling at it.

He looks up as we arrive and his scowl turns into a happy smile. “Where have you two been? It’s so boring on these flights!”

“Exploring,” I simply say, because judging by the panicked look on Josh’s face he hasn’t thought up an answer to where we were.

“Cool,” Sam answers, “You should have taken me with you. Toby and I went exploring a couple of times, well, Toby was walking, but in my mind, we were exploring. Did you find that little room up the back of the plane?”

I just nod.

“Isn’t it cool?” Sam rambles on, oblivious to everything, “Toby wouldn’t come up with me. I went up though, I wonder what it’s for?”

Sam keeps on talking as Josh and I sink down into our seats.

We know what it’s for.

And suddenly, I realise that plane trips don’t seem all that boring anymore.

In fact, I really can’t wait for the trip home.


End file.
